Brody Kyle Blaine
Brody Kyle Blaine was born on May 22, 2009, the oldest of a set of twins born to Kendra Aarons - Kendra Blaine at the time - and Michael Blaine. Raised separately from his twin, Brandt, Brody knew from his birth about magic. Brody is much more openly emotional than his brother. Brody is kind and caring, trying to do whatever good he can. He is also determined and stubborn, so if his mind is set on something it can be hard to change it. His greatest fault is that he can be slightly selfish, but as of yet it hasn't had much effect. Brody was born a witch, but recently he became a whitelighter. Brandt and he were destined to break a curse on their family line. Breaking the curse involved Brody dying for Brandt, but in committing that ultimate sacrifice he has been brought back as a whitelighter and now is his brother's guardian. Brody's magic is still capable of strengthening Brandt's if they read a spell together despite that Brody no longer has any witch powers. Powers & Abilities In his lifetime Brody has possessed two separate sets of powers. The first would be those he had as a witch, the power set he had from his birth until his death. The second would be those he now has as a whitelighter. Brody as a Witch Original Powers The power set that Brody was born with consisted of two powers, hydrokinesis and animal orientation. The Hydrokinesis seems like it may have initially been connected to Brandt's pyrokinesis as it is one of few similar powers the brothers possessed. Hydrokinesis Brody's elemental power of Hydrokinesis is one of the first ones he is seen using. In his first meeting with Kim Fox after spying on Brandt at the SFU campus this power is mentioned and his element is displayed. With this power Brody was capable of blasting jets of water from his hand and, on a few occasions, created balls of water using a stagnant pool or the ocean as a source. Animal Orientation Brody's animal orientation was another of his earlier powers. He was most commonly seen using it to sprout a pair of wings from his back. During the early stages of his relationship with Trevor, flying like this was one of their most enjoyed pastimes. He was also seen using it to turn his hands into tiger paws for offensive reasons. Also, when he worked temporarily alongside the Shaman, Jake Nekawa he was seen turning his body parts into mythical beings and generating a turtle shell once. Astral Projection Astral Projection was the first new power Brody gained. The first time he used it he was meeting Amanda in the Halliewell manor after being randomly drawn to the house. He ended up sending his astral form to Brandt's dorm room. Brody slowly gained control over this power, and first used it by choice to project himself to the manor after receiving a phone call from a very frightened Trevor who's fear projection power had just advanced. Brody was most commonly seen using Astral Projection in his short stint working with the shaman Jake Nekawa, where Jake would treat Brody's astral form like a spirit and take him in, physically sharing a body and joining forces. This was the only time Brody was ever able to use his other powers while astral projecting, though it has been wondered if his power would have advanced to that point had he lived long enough. Aura Sight Aura sight was the last of Brody's witch powers. It was gifted to him rather randomly while he was walking down the street and he ended up nearly killed by a demon, Alizza, who was the first to come by while Brody was in his weakened state. Brody couldn't really control this power as it was always active, like Brandt's empathy, but with it could tell the alignment of an individual. A gold aura was good, black was evil, grey was neutral, and the was one time he saw a red aura on an astral form. Brody as a Whitelighter As a whitelighter Brody has the same six powers all whitelighters posses, those of healing, orbing, sensing, glamouring, cloaking, and hovering. He also has three charges currently that he protects. Charges * Brandt Aarons * Trevor Halliwell * Kameron Aarons History Romantic Life